Pengakuan
by Veela Most
Summary: Pengakuan dari Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara dan Shikamaru tentang Naruto. Yaoi. Happy FID 5 :)


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**MaleXMale, Typo (saya harap tidak ada) **

**.**

**Pengakuan**

**By: Veela Most**

**Special for FID 5 **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Pengakuan 1: Hyuuga Hinata**

Sepanjang jalan trotoar Hinata berjalan seraya memandang ke bawah, mendongkol dalam hati. Salahkan Tenten yang memaksanya untuk tinggal sebentar di ruang klub, alasannya sih karena Hinata pintar melukis jadi Tenten ingin ia agar mengajarinya melukis. Ya, katanya cuma sebentar, tapi nyatanya sampai dua jam. Lagipula 'kan mustahil mengajari melukis sekali jadi, apalagi untuk pemula seperti Tenten. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam.

Tak habis Hinata menggerutu, ia merapatkan syal yang kini membalut lehernya. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun salju. Ahh, sampai rumah nanti Hinata ingin segera berendam di air hangat. Membayangkannya saja secara tidak sadar Hinata mempercepat langkan kakinya.

Namun khayalannya buyar ketika tak jauh di hadapannya, sekitar lima belas langkah dari hadapannya ia melihat teman sekelasnya—Naruto—tengah menggandeng tangan seorang pria—ya, seorang PRIA!—dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Layaknya kamu menggandengan tangan kekasihmu. Ini cukup membuat Hinata terkejut. Juga kenyataan kalau Naruto baru saja keluar dari _Love Hotel_ bersama pria itu. Apa-apaan barusan?

Agaknya bukan Hinata saja yang sadar, Naruto cukup terkejut saat tidak sengaja matanya temu pandang dengan mata Hinata ketika secara tidak sengaja pula Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Niatnya untuk mampir ke _McDonald _bersama pria yang sekarang digandengnya.

Dua-duanya sama-sama membeku. Dua-duanya sama-sama terdiam. Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percayanya dan Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah esok adalah hari kiamat. Sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup lantang sampai-sampai menarik perhatian orang lain yang juga menggunakan jalan trotoar tersebut.

"Ja-JANGAN BILANG SIAPA-SIAPA! ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!"

Dan setelahnya Naruto raib. Sedangkan pria yang tadi digandengnya berlari mengejar Naruto.

Sungguh, tanpa diancam seperti itu pun Hinata juga tidak akan membicarakan apa yang barusan ia lihat ini ke siapapun. Jujur, Hinata tidak begitu mengenal siapa Naruto ataupun akrab dengannya. Hinata tidak suka menggosip ataupun menggunjingkan prasangka orang lain. Baginya itu membuang waktu. Lebih baik mendekam di ruang klub menggores kanvasnya dengan kuas kesayangannya. Walaupun begitu Hinata sempat juga mendengar rumor kalau Naruto adalah homo. Itu rahasia umum.

**Pengakuan 2: Nara Shikamaru**

Ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo berparas cantik, Shikamaru dapat merasakan dari genggaman tangan Naruto kalau Naruto tegang. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Setelah berteriak mengancam dengan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga, Naruto menepis genggaman tangannya dan berlari. Berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dan tanpa dikomando pun Shikamaru langsung mengejar Naruto. Berlari dengan nafas tersengal.

Senja tadi saat Shikamaru baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas kuliahnya secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu. Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari kampus dan Naruto yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ya, mereka berdua berpacaran. Walaupun Naruto tiga tahun lebih muda darinya bukanlah menjadi penghalang. Shikamaru mengajari banyak hal padanya. Acapkali mereka pergi bersama menghabiskan akhir pekan di _game center_ dan bermain sepuasnya di sana sampai uang receh mereka habis. Bisa dibilang, mereka lebih terlihat seperti kawan bermain daripada sepasang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil meraih tangannya, berhasil menghentikan Naruto. Nafas mereka cukup terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup lama. Dan dari apa yang bisa ditangkap mata Shikamaru, Naruto begitu ketakutan. Bahkan lengan bawah yang kini digenggam Shikamaru ikut bergetar.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru tidak sabar, masih dengan mengatur laju nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku ini kenapa kau bilang? Kau lihat sendiri 'kan gadis yang tadi ada di belakang kita? Itu teman sekolahku!" jawab Naruto dengan rasa takut yang kini digantikan dengan amarah. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Besok pasti dia akan mengatakan pada siswa-siswa lainnya kalau dia melihat aku yang baru saja keluar dari _Love Hotel _denganmu, dengan seorang PRIA! Dan tentu saja aku akan di-_bully_ habis-habisan karena itu! Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar raungan Naruto masih berdiri di sampingnya, tak mampu berkata apapun.

"_Damn it_, kau bahkan tidak membelaku. Hanya diam saja. "

Begitulah, Naruto meninggalkannya lagi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tanda sebagai berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Sejak saat itu Shikamaru tidak sekalipun bertemu Naruto lagi.

**Pengakuan 3: Sabaku Gaara **

Bel _homeroom_ berdering nyaring. Semua siswa masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali Gaara yang kali ini bermain dengan pensil mekaniknya seraya memperhatikan penjelasan sensei di papan tulis.

Itu yang terlihat. Nyatanya Gaara memikirkan hal lain yang tengan memenuhi kepalanya sekarang. Mengabaikan penjelasan guru di depan walau mata terlihat memperhatikan. Bukan masalah, Gaara adalah siswa terpintar _after all._ Kemarin malam dia sudah me-_review_ bahan mata pelajaran hari ini.

Ya, Gaara itu pintar. Dan Gaara tahu kalau Naruto diam-diam suka padanya. Dari pandangan matanya yang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan tingkah lakunya, ataupun sekedar bertemu di luar sekolah tanpa sengaja. Hal itu lantas tidak membuat Gaara berlaku baik atau kasar pada Naruto. Dari awal ini memang sudah aneh, maksudnya, Gaara disukai teman laki-lakinya! Lebih dari itu, teman sekelas terutama, dan duduk di belakangnya, tepat di seberang jendela kelas. Sekarang pun Gaara dapat merasakan tatapan itu lagi yang dilancar Naruto padanya. Entahlah, mungki Naruto suka dengan punggung lebarnya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu semua, Gaara berharap dia dan Naruto bisa menjalin komunikasi dengan baik. Tidak seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu tanpa berbicara sedikit pun sampai mereka lulus sekolah.

**Pengakuan 4: Uchiha Sasuke**

Asap mengepul dari panci berukuran sedang di hadapan Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kelas malam. Mereka sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka di dapur di apartemen minimalis milik mereka.

"Masak _curry_?" Naruto melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya dan menyampirkannya ke punggung kursi makan, menghirup sedapnya _curry_ yang sedang dimasak Sasuke. Namun tampak wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan ketidakpuasannya setelah mencicipi sedikit dari ujung irus. Kedua alisnya bertaut ragu.

"Hn. Tapi seperti ada yang kurang. Padahal tadi aku udah menambahkan yoghurt. Apa mungkin terlalu banyak?"

Irus yang tadi dipegang Sasuke kini berpindah tangan ke Naruto. Naruto mengaduknya perlahan. Kali ini ia cicipi. Benar apa kata Sasuke. Walaupun baunya sedap, tapi tidak sesedap rasanya. "Apa tadi sudah dikasih _cinnamon_?"

"Belum."

Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu. Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja, jangan-jangan kau sengaja bersusah payah membuat _curry_ ini spesial untukku ya? Untuk menghiburku karena laporanku kemarin ditolak dosen pembimbingku. Aku benar 'kan?"

"_Shut up."_

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tinggal bersama di apartemen ini kurang lebih tiga tahun lamanya dan menjalin hubungan sejak awal masuk kuliah. Mereka juga masuk di universitas yang sama jadi waktu bertemu mereka selain di rumah terbilang sering. Mereka sering maka bersama di kantin kampus atau sekedar berteduh bersama di pohon besar dekat kampus seraya menunggu dosen datang. Hubungan yang indah dan menyenangkan tanpa ada konflik berarti yang dirasakan Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Tapi, ketika mereka sama-sama lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana seperti yang mereka inginkan, Sasuke putus kontak dengan Naruto begitu saja. Entah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Bukannya tidak ingin mencari tahu alasannya atau paling tidak mencari keberadaan Naruto saat ini, hanya saja Sasuke takut mendengar penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke takut akan penolakan.

Jadi, selama lima tahun ini Sasuke tetap menunggu Naruto di apartemen yang sama. Berharap kalau Naruto akan kembali padanya suatu hari nanti.

**Pengakuan 5: Haruno Sakura**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, mengaku sebagai ibu Naruto seraya menangis. Tangan kanannya memegang secarik kertas yang kemudian diberikan Sakur. Di secarik kertas yang lusuh tersebut tertera tulisan bertinta hitam. Dan Sakura tahu benar apa yang tertera di sana.

Pada suatu malam, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu Sakura dan Naruto pergi minum di sebuah kedai arak di gang temaram. Sakura tahu kalau toleransi alkohol Naruto begitu rendah tapi ia tetap saja minum tanpa mendengarkan Sakura untuk memintanya berhenti. Di mabuknya Naruto meracau betapa sedihnya ia karena tidak bisa mencintai wanita walaupun ia ingin. Mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan perasaan kalut yang selalu menghantui Naruto.

Sakura tahu bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya tempat bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan semua yang meresahkan hatinya. Dari pertemanannya di masa sekolah yang tidak berjalan dengan baik, bagaimana ia mencintai seorang pria walaupun pada akhirnya ia meninggalkannya, dan juga orang tuanya yang begitu menginginkan seorang cucu darinya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak bisa mencintai seorang wanita.

Semuanya Naruto luapkan pada malam itu.

Pada malam itu juga Naruto membuat daftar orang-orang yang akan ia undang di upacara kematiannya. Entah ia karena iseng atau apa karena aneh sekali Naruto sudah membawa secarik kertas dan pulpen di kantong bajunya. Di daftar pertama Hyuuga Hinata-2A, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara-2A, Uchiha Sasuke, dan terakhir namanya. Dengan judul besar di atasnya bertuliskan, "People to Invite to My Funeral When I Die." Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak berpura-pura tertawa saat melihat Naruto juga tertawa setelah selesai membuat _list _tersebut dengan tawa yang sumbang.

Juga, _list _itulah yang beberapa detik lalu telah sampai di tangannya.

Ini kali pertama Sakura bertemu dengan ibu Naruto. Kushina berharap untuk mengatakan sesuatu apabila ada hal lain yang penting yang sempat Sakura lupakan mengenai putranya. Sejam kemudian Kushina pamit meninggalkan Sakura, mematung. Seakan hal yang baru saja ia ketahui dari Kushina bahwa Naruto meninggal ditabrak mobil bukanlah hal yang benar.

\(^.^)/

"Gaara?! Kau'kah itu?" Hinata berjalan dengan susah payah. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah.

"Ya, siapa?"

"Ini aku, Hinata. Teman sekelasmu saat SMA,"

"Ah ternyata kamu. Lama tak jumpa," tampak Gaara cukup terkejut melihat perubahan teman lamanya itu, "Dan—wow, lihat perutmu!"

"He'em, aku mengandung tujuh bulan." Hinata menceritakan pada Gaara bahwa dua tahun yang lalu ia menikah dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian datang seorang pria lain dengan rambutnya yang dikucir agak ke atas dan kumis halus yang tumbuh di dagunya.

"Errr—maaf, kamu siapa?"

Pria tersebut tertawa kecil. "Lama tak jumpa, kurasa. Aku pria yang di depan hotel waktu itu."

Seketika ingatan Hinata muncul. Terkejut. Dia adalah pria yang waktu itu bersama Naruto. "_No way!_ Benarkah kau—"

"Siapa dia?" potong Gaara.

"Ah maaf, aku lupa kalau aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun atau aku akan dibunuh oleh Naruto."

Hinata dan Shikamaru sama-sama terkikik sementara Gaara masih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kali ini datang seorang pria lagi. Dia rupawan. Cukup membuat Hinata, Gaara dan Shikamaru terpengarah sejenak. Walau di kelopak bawah matanya terlihat menghitam. Bisa ditebak kalau pria itu tidak bisa tidur, mungkin setelah mendapat kabar kematian Naruto.

"Apa kalian juga datang untuk upacara pemakaman Naruto?"

"Ya. Kamu—"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Belum sempat Hinata bertanya lebih jauh lagi datang seorang wanita dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, terlihat kusut. Wanita ini menggigit bawah bibirnya. Seakan-akan seperti menahan tangis yang akan pecah kapan saja.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," terlihat secarik kertas yang dipegang di tangan kanannya, "Terimakasih telah datang ke upacara pemakaman Naruto. Dan—dan terimakasih telah mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Dugaan Hinata benar. Tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan kini pecah, membuat Hinata ikut menangis dan memeluk wanita tersebut. Terlebih setelah melihat sekilas apa yang tertera di secarik kertas yang digenggam olehnya.

Di bawah daftar terakhir dari orang-orang yang ingin Naruto undang di upacara pemakamannya, ada sebuah tulisan lain yang lebih besar, bahkan lebih besar dari judul dan memakan tiga baris.

THEY WERE SO KIND TO ME. IT'S UNFORGETTABLE!

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N:** Ini saya tulis ulang dengan perubahan sana-sini dari sebuah manga karya Yamashita Tomoko dengan judul Illimination, tepatnya di chapter 3 dengan subjudul About Him. Sungguh, ini manga angsty yang paling parah yang pernah aku baca. Cukup membuatku menangis dan susah melupakan cerita di manga itu, begitu membekas. Inilah kenapa aku benci membaca cerita angsty karena efeknya begitu ampuh. Tapi sekarang malah buat fic angsty (T.T)

Lama tak menulis perbendaharaan kataku pada lenyap. Skillnya menurun, haha. Oleh karena itu maaf kalau diksinya membosankan. Saya sarankan untuk membaca manganya langsung biar dapat _feel_-nya.

Oh ya, rencananya saya ingin membuat side story yang menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke walaupun ia begitu mencintainya.

So, Happy FID 5! :)


End file.
